The Box
by mickey8701
Summary: When Naruto is swindled into buying a seemingly ordinary box, his life is changed forever. Warnings: SasuNaru,  one-sided  SasuSaku, slave fic, AU


**This is my new story made after sitting on the sidelines for years now. I know that a lot of people want me to continue Say That You Want Me, but I don't want to until I feel like I can write better. I'm making a series of stories to help me with that goal. This story will focus primarily on plot development given an idea for a plot. My other story will focus on character development so it will contain OCs (I believe in keeping originals in character). **

**That being said, constructive criticism will be much appreciated. I can't grow as a writer without it. However, if you're going to flame, have enough balls to not do it anonymously. Thanks!**

**Warnings/Heads up: **

***At the bottom of each chapter, there will be a mini-dictionary that will clarify any confusion as far as terms mentioned. If you get confused during the reading, you might want to scroll down to that. **

***There are some implications of SasuSaku in the first chapter of this story.**

***The first chapter is very short because it is the prologue; subsequent chapters will be longer. **

…

_Village of Calm (Gaea), fifty-fourth season_

"Please, don't leave me like this."

Sasuke, one of Calm's most celebrated warriors, looked down at the nymph before him in contempt. "Sakura, I have told you many times before that I have no interest in you."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief as tears slowly began forming in her eyes. "What do you mean you have no interest in me? After what we just did…" Sakura broke off as her emotions overcame her.

Sasuke carefully evaluated the crying face before him. He could admit that she was beautiful, but then again, most nymphs were. Even her olive green eyes were a standard amongst forest nymphs. The only thing that set Sakura apart from the others was her soft, rose-pink colored hair. "Sakura, I merely used you as an outlet to release my frustration. Don't make something out of nothing."

"Sasuke, please! I love you! I would give my life for you if you asked me to. If you would have me, I would give you my all."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "What makes you think that you can give me anything?" He gestured around to the forest that he and the other warriors frequented. "The most you could offer me is your power as a goddess, but even then, you can only use it within this forest. That means that you can offer me nothing but your ignorance and unrequited infatuation. You would only slow me down." With those words, Sasuke grabbed his prized sword, chidori, and began to walk away. He didn't have time for this. He had to training to do. As he began to head towards the training grounds, he felt arms suddenly wrapping his around upper torso. His body became tense.

"Sasuke, I've spoken to your superior, Kakashi. He agreed. The path that you are walking is a deadly, unfulfilling one. Stay with me. Love me. Forget about your revenge…please."

Sasuke grimaced as he felt tears wetting his naked back. For seasons, he had ignored Sakura's amorous advances. If it wasn't for his most recent run in with "him", he would have continued to ignore her. "Sakura," Sasuke started.

Sakura let out a quick sob. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"You're annoying me."

Sakura shuddered in fury as her arms were forcefully shrugged off. She knew deep down inside that Sasuke wasn't as cold hearted as he made himself out to be. She knew that he was merely a victim of a cruel past that involved his brother. When she first met him, she knew that she wanted him. The man was beautiful.. His skin seemed as if it was made of the finest of marble, and his eyes made from the blackest of diamonds. It was as if Sasuke was a work of art that should be seen, but never touched. But yet, many did touch. Though Sasuke rarely showed any genuine interest, he took women (and sometimes men) as he saw fit, leaving them in stunned awe of his sexual prowess. As a result, there was a ever constant battle for his attention.

Though the sexual touch of others bothered Sakura, the touch of the enemy bothered her more than anything else. The first time Sasuke returned from a battle looking worst for wear, she had broken down in tears. Over time, she came to understand the cost of being a warrior and made sure to use her given powers to heal Sasuke's wounds while he slept. That is how today came to be. Sasuke returned from his latest battle in the arms of his superior, Kakashi. Sakura struggled to control her emotions when she saw the bloodied and battered body. Concerned, she begged Kakashi for information. Kakashi told her about Sasuke's run in with his brother, Itachi. When she went to tend to his wounds that night, he woke angrily with a hot passion in his eyes. Without words, he grabbed her and proceeded to please her more than any man ever had. Even while recovering from near death, he was simply…amazing.

She had thought that he had finally began to noticed her. So now, as she stood there, after he proudly denounced her very existence with cruel words, she hurt. It was her first time experiencing pain this deep. Nothing else had ever come close. She couldn't handle it. She wouldn't handle it!

"Sasuke!" her green eyes burned. "I will not allow you to leave me like this."

Sasuke continued his exit, dismissing her without a word.

Sakura smiled bitterly. He continued to ignore her as if he…as if she was nothing…after all these seasons. Maybe it was time she stopped waiting, and take matters into her own hands. She reached down to the quiet ground beneath her feet and gathered it's precious soil within her hands. As the soil began to glow a faint gold, she began to speak, "Sasuke Uchiha, until you can learn to love and be loved, you are sentenced to an eternity of servitude. You are to obey your master's every whim or else suffer dire consequences. No one can wish you free. Confined you will be. So it's been said, so it will be."

As Sakura finished her words, the soil morphed into an brown, wooden box. Carved in the top of the box, was the cursed seal of heaven. Sakura looked up and watched as a screaming Sasuke grabbed his shoulder in pain as that same seal began carving itself into his neck. Once the seal was complete, Sasuke glowed a deep gold and disappeared entirely. Sakura looked down at the discreet box that held her first love. She was elated. This was her chance. She would finally get him to acknowledge her!

….

**Meaning of Terms**

**Gaea- **Planet (politically separated into the villages of sound, fire, light, wind, and calm). Unit of time is seasons.

**Nymphs- **daughters of minor Gods/Goddeses

**Mortals- **humans (liable to death)

**Warrior- **Usually the product of the union of a God/Goddess with a mortal, warriors differ from other mortals due to their immense strength and slightly longer lives. At a certain age, they are enlisted into their village's military, and summoned to battle as needed.


End file.
